Girl Meets 911
by DrDoom2006
Summary: A story in honor of those who died as victims and as heroes on 9/11, with respect and the promise that We Will Never Forget.


Author's note: 15 years have passed, I know Rowan and Sabrina were probably 1 year olds or less when all this happened, yet, we must not forget nor let the young ones forget the horror we all lived that day thanks to people who think that by inspiring terror, they can win. And the power of those who, giving their own lives, fought to save their fellow men. This story is written in memory of all those who died, their families and the heroes of september 11, 2001 with the highest respect.

Maya POV.

History class again.. can't there be anything else on the first period? I'm still half asleep. And here he comes, Mr. Matthews… I see him write a date on the whiteboard.

-Guys, today we remember a day that will live in infamy…

Yeah yeah… Pearl Harbor… japanese… blah blah blah blah… I don't know how long I was sleep, but when I opened my eyes I had Riley's beaming face a few inches from mine.

-what…? - I asked half-awake half-asleep.

-Wake up! We're visiting the World Trade Center today. - she said with a big smile.

-yay… what time is it? - I asked

-8:15, there's bus outside and we're having breakfast at the Windows of the World!

I smiled, this was one of those days when you couldn't tell what beamed the most, the sun or Riley. She had the excitement of ten girls as we sat in the bus and began moving. I have to say, I don't remember being in the world trade center before… even though I have lived my whole life in New York…

Riley POV

I was incredibly excited, we were not just going to visit the World Trade Center but a friend of Dad arranged for us to have breakfast at the Windows of the World Hotel, right on top, it was awesome, as we got down from the bus I glared at how high the towers were at the same time as how beautiful the sun and the sky were. Maya's voice called my attention.

-Are you staying out or coming in little plant?

I ran in, everyone had lined up to catch the elevator, the idea was to have Dad's lecture on the history of Manhattan as we ate.

Maya POV

After a few minutes we got to the top of the north tower, I was amazed with the view and couldn't help but to start drawing ideas for painting on my notebook. Mr. Matthews introduced his friend, he was the Master Chef of the restaurant, and the breakfast he prepared for us was simply amazing: scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, strawberry jam, hot cakes, juice, it was a dream come true. As we began to eat Mr. Matthews began his lecture in a portable board, he had been talking for about ten minutes when he became silent, he had seen something, as I turned around I felt to the floor move when the whole building shook like jello and an explosion made the floor jump up and down.

-RILEY!

I felt her try to get up beside me, Lucas moved from his chair to our side while Farkle had Smakle in a hug as she was holding to the table in panic.

-WHAT JUST HAPPENED? - I yelled to Riley as we saw smoke coming up the windows.

-Look, we better stay here until we find out what's going on - Lucas said

I heard Mr. Matthews say that we stay there while he went down to investigate, I was trembling, people were running and screaming, smoke was coming up and covering the windows as if they had placed a thick black cloth on them, suddenly a few meters from us a window broke, I don't know if it was someone or something, but the smoke started to pour in, I felt Lucas pulling my arm.

-Let's get near the window come on!

-ARE YOU CRAZY? THERE'S SMOKE THERE!

-There's fresh air!

I heard Riley cough and when I turned I saw her nose running and with a black mustache on it.

-come on Riley…

Lucas was right, as we got near the window we could get some fresh air… but also hear the people screaming below us… I heard Lucas say he had seen someone jump… and I noticed that Riley was sobbing… I held her hands.

-We'll be fine little plant… we

-we're going to die Maya…

-OK, don't say that we

-we're in the hundred something floor of a building… why do you think people is jumping? The fire is below us maya we

But she couldn't talk, first we heard like a plane coming too fast, then a violent crash and a brutal explosion that sent us back into the room while a big ball of fire passed in front of us…

-Where are Farkle and Smakle? - Riley asked

-They went to look for Mr. Matthews - said a girl nearby

I began to cough, the smoke coming from the other building was coming in and it was unbearable… Riley was crying a few steps from me, I sat beside her.

-Riley… I don't know how this is going to end… but I want you to know… you're the best thing that ever happened to me…

I felt her hugging me.

-you're my sister more than my friend Maya…

I saw Riley let go of me and scream when we felt a shudder… I can't tell how much time passed… but where there was a building in front of us… there was just a cloud of white smoke…

-oh God…

I ran to the open window and glared down… my eyes opened was much as they could… it couldn't be true… the building went down… the south tower was no more… I think I was crying and screaming when Lucas pulled me back in.

-we're going to die huckleberry… it's over…

He hugged me, not having any words to say.

I saw Riley hugging her knees and coughing and crying… it broke my heart… I wanted to tell her we were going to be OK… that we were going to do all the things we talked about in the bay window… but… I knew we weren't… I fell to my knees and began to cry… why… why was life so unfair… I felt so impotent… mad and sad at the same time…

-peaches…

I opened my eyes to see Riley in front of me… her smoke and tear stained face told the whole story on its own…

-little plant I…

She just hugged me and coughed.

-I'm… sleepy… maybe I should… take a nap…

I caressed her chocolate hair only to get my hand black from the ashes and smoke. I held her against me.

-Rest… I'll take care of you…

I glared at Lucas… we knew that she was fragile… we knew that… maybe… it was best for her… not to… know…

-Maya…

-you… you're my best… friend…

As I felt her breathing slow I began to cry and held her against me… then… it happened… I felt a shudder… the whole building had moved…

-L… Lucas…

He hugged me and Riley as the building shook again… we heard a rumble… then… as if we were in a ride at the fair... the building… the whole structure went to the side, a chair hit me and made me let go of Riley… I saw her unmoving form slide and fell through a window…

-RILEYYYY! RILEY!

I tried to go after her… just hearing Lucas call my name…

-MAYA! MAYA!

I felt a hand on my arm and opened my eyes, I was breathing fast, Riley was in front of me, sitting on the floor, scared, Lucas was holding me, while Mr. Mathews tried to calm me down.

-Maya it's OK, we're in the classroom… it's OK…

-t… the building… fire…

Riley hugged me… and I slowly began to calm down as I realized it was all dream… a freaking dream fueled by a video Mr. Matthews played for the class… the next day… as we were on our way to school I told Riley I wasn't getting down from the subway.

-What?

-It's OK… it's… something I need to do…

-but Maya

-I'll be in class in an hour.

As I walked through the plaza I glared at the rose I had in my hand… I placed it on one of the numbers of the eleven… then I sat there… thinking of how powerful hate is to just kill without thinking… people whose only sin that day was to get to work… to report to their engines… to their police precinct… we will never forget the heroes.

The End.


End file.
